Return of the Lizard
Spider-Man: Return of the Lizard, is the second part (out of three) of the Taskmaster origin trilogy, the previous being Beware of the Taskmaster. In this story, which takes place once again in New York on September 25th, 2015, Peter finally deals with the tension burning between Harry and him and also battles his old foe the Lizard and Hobgoblin, meanwhile, Taskmaster watches to see how things unfold. Background The Story Morning with Felicia We open with Felicia and Peter eating breakfast which Peter made, they just spent their first night together and it was a milestone in their shaky relationship. She applauded him for his cooking skills and other stuff but little to their knowledge, Taskmaster watched studying his prey even at this more dull / relaxed scene. Classroom Brawl After their morning they leave to do their own things, we however follow Peter's journey as usual. When he comes to class he finds the doors locked and a sign saying class is dismissed for the day, however, Peter uses his strength to enter anyway finding something odd. Upon entering he finds nothing, he begins to call his name but in response he hears scrounging and rattling from the other room which unsettles him. He enters the dark class and turns the light on as he sees Lizard behind him in the reflection of a glass The Lizard stays silent but their battle is the opposite, it's loud and things are often knocked over. Peter pulls his mask on as students are arriving to school around this time and he doesn't want his identity given away, he eventually grabs a glass with an unknown vile in it and throws it in Lizard's face in defense, it works and he screams "HELLLP MEE!", most likely Curt not the Lizard. Peter picks up on this and begins to grab the viles splashing it in Curt's face trying to turn the Lizard back into his regular state, it slowly but surely works. Lizard however grows more nasty and vile trying to defend itself by it fails, he passes out as he turns back to Curt and Peter brings up to his apartment to rest. Lunch with Harry After bringing Curt to his house to rest, Peter changes into new clothes as his outfit is pretty well ripped up, he then heads to Chinatown where he planned to meet and discuss with Harry, his (former) best-friend. Attack of the Hobgoblin Things escalate when a pumpkin bomb is thrown through the window, however, Peter's senses warned him of this and he shouted telling everyone to run upstairs, Harry however didn't and so Peter threw him saving him, Peter however is thrown against the wall by the explosion and pretty badly bruised due to his noble actions, Harry then charges back down angered as nobody tries to kill him, the new CEO of Oscorp. Peter notices this anger and shrivels inside as he recognizes it. Harry exits drawing the attention of Hobgoblin who swoops him up, Peter uses this time to run away and suit up, he returns saving Harry and he tells him to buzz off and this doesn't justify his actions. He shakes his head then continues to battle the infamous Hobgoblin which leads all over Chinatown until. . . His mask is ripped off revealing what he looks like, Roderick Kingsley, Spider-Man does not know this name or what this implied but this was the worst thing he could do to Roderick. He has a family, and now that his identity is known and jail is probable, his life is ruined. He begins to freak out and so Spider-Man uses this moment to defeat him. The Lizard is Loose Peter goes somewhere private and changes after stopping Hobgoblin and runs in with his camera and to check on Harry to maintain appearances, he afterwards returns home and goes to check on Professor Connors only to find he is gone. Aftermath Category:Timeline Category:Events Category:Lizard Stories Category:Spider-Man Stories Category:Black-Cat Stories Category:Taskmaster's Stories Category:Hobgoblin Stories Category:Harry Osborn Stories